Wild's Song
by Ravendarus
Summary: Look beyond the eyes of others, for Fire's time has passed, with the help of Wind, Thunder, Shadow, River, and Sky she will lead the 10 other's into the storm of wings lead by the Red, who will only be defeated at the paws of Wild.


Hello Everyone tis I Koyumi the death bringer, I am quite sorry I haven't posted or anything, I was ground for like half the year and then I just lost my muse, I hope this story will bring it back, it was originally by my co-writer, but she quit on it so I am making major changes to it! I hope it is better then the last one because that is what I am aiming for!

Summary- The prophesy states that there is a new chosen one, and that she is to save the clans, and they're home. But she isn't all that's excepted, even though she's stronger, and a better hunter then any Thunderclan cat, faster then any Windclan cat, swim faster and catch fish better then any Riverclan cat, stealthier, more stubborn then any Shadowclan cat, jump higher and climb trees better then any Skyclan cat, and wise beyond those in Starclan, and even the Tribe of rushing water. But even with all these amazing skills that she had, she is just small kitten and seems really quite weak, not anything that they would have excepted, but Thunderclan takes her in and trains her like those of Starclan asked, but that is going to be harder then they thought. Not only must they train her they must also find the ten other's that are going to help her with the task that has been placed before her, but that is going to be incredibly hard considering they are all apprentices!

Clan list:

Thunderclan:  
Leader: Silverstar  
Deputy: Thundercloud (star)  
Medicine cat: Greyeyes –apprentice- Chickenpaw  
Warriors:  
Blacktooth  
Iceface  
Dustear  
Skyveiw  
Clouddragon  
Brightpelt  
Owlfern  
Hiddenstrike  
Fadedglass  
Queens:  
Shadowdancer  
Willowbranch  
Dapplespot  
Apprentices:  
Poppypaw (heart)  
Chickenpaw (wing)  
Starpaw (night)  
Smokepaw (fur)  
Darkpaw (mask)  
Kits:  
Wildkit (paw, song, star)  
Runningkit (paw, shadow)  
Tigerkit (paw, nose)  
Snowkit (paw, shoe)  
Winterkit (paw, pelt)  
Crowkit (paw, fur)

Windclan:  
Leader: Fallenstar  
Deputy: Hoperiver (star)  
Medicine cat: Windstorm –apprentice- Rainpaw  
Warriors:  
Falcondrop  
Farhills  
Halfear  
Spiritlight  
Redwhisker  
Iceraven  
Jetstorm  
Evercomet  
Molestone  
Sockmist  
Queens:  
Flowerwing  
Windbreeze  
Blackthunder  
Apprentices:  
Heavypaw (step)  
Rainpaw (drop)  
Bluepaw (hill)  
Willowpaw (print)  
Later: Hollypaw (frost)  
Kits:  
Forestkit (paw, light)  
Hailkit (paw, stone)  
Sunkit (paw, pelt)  
Moonkit (paw, streak)  
Quietkit (paw, voice)  
Whitekit (paw)

Riverclan:  
Leader: Lizardstar  
Deputy: Turtleback (star)  
Medicine cat: Rosethorn –apprentice- Riverpaw  
Warriors:  
Waterstep  
Sharktooth  
Fishbait  
Cinderstone  
Raggedpelt  
Palefur  
Lightshadow  
Mudbelly  
Redspot  
Bluewind  
Queens:  
Honeyflower  
Goldencloud  
Silvermist  
Apprentices:  
Riverpaw (rain)  
Shrewpaw (nose)  
Nightpaw (pelt)  
Dreampaw (box)  
Kits:  
Shadowkit (paw, stream)  
Scarykit (paw, moon)  
Fernkit (paw, whisker)  
Spottedpaw (paw, cloud)  
Stonekit (paw, pelt)

Shadowclan:  
Leader: Fadingstar  
Deputy: Darkwing (star)  
Medicine cat: Blackherb –apprentice- Emberpaw  
Warriors:  
Redshard  
Weaselnose  
Nighttalon  
Onyxriver  
Brokeneyes  
Rageflight  
Stainedsoul  
Redmark  
Shatteredlight  
Silvernight  
Wolfclaw  
Queens:  
Poppyheart  
Flamefur  
Apprentices:  
Emberpaw (claw)  
Leafpaw (mask)  
Downpaw (fall)  
Tornpaw (web)  
Kits:  
Littlekit (paw,soul)  
Ravenkit (paw, moon)  
Smallkit (paw, shard)

Prologue – "Greyeyes'? What is it? What can you see?" A young apprentice asked the old grey tom, the apprentice was named Chickenpaw because of how scared he always was, the old grey cat named Greyeyes looked down upon the white and brown colored, Chickenpaw, "I see only what Starclan let's me" The old cat answered his pale green eyes peered down at the apprentice, "Look beyond the eyes of others, for Fire's time has pasted, with the help of Wind, Thunder, Shadow, River, and Sky she will lead the 10 other's into the storm of wings lead by the Red, who will only be defeated at the paws of Wild." He recited the words Starclan had told him, the apprentices eyes widened slightly, "What does that mean?" he questioned, "It means we have to let the other's know, and soon, there will be a gathering in three sunfalls, we will tell them about it then, I am curious to know if anyone else has had the vision yet" he said, Chickenpaw looked down, "I haven't" he said, "Don't worry Chickenpaw you will one day" He said, "Starclan blesses us all, and we must accept the fate we have been given" He said, "Now let's tell Silverstar of our little discovery shall we?" he asked, Chickenpaw yelped and then nodded, "Okay" he said sheepishly, the two cats left the medicine cat's den off to warn his fellow class mates of the vision he had seen.

A large silver tom with golden yellow eyes gazed out at the sea of cats that surrounded the gathering place, "Can I have your attention!" Silverstar leader of Thunderclan, growled from the rock he stood upon, the other leaders looked at him, the leader of Windclan was all black with green eyes, his name was Fallenstar, the leader of Riverclan was a golden yellow cat with dark brown eyes, his name was Lizardstar, the last leader , the leader of Shadowclan was a light grey colour with pale blue eyes, her name was Fadingstar, they dipped their heads nodding, "What is it you have to say?" Lizardstar questioned, Thundercloud, Hoperiver, Turtleback and Darkwing, the four deputies sat underneath the rocks of their leaders, they bowed their heads with respect as did every other cat behind them, soon everyone had Silverstar's attention. "Greyeyes, Thunderclan's medicine cat has had a vision" he said, "Greyeyes come forth" He said, the older grey tom walked forward, "Oh course Silverstar" he said, turning to face the clans, "I have had a vision of a dark storm of wings that will destroy us all" he said, everyone let out gasps and looked at each other questioningly. "But I have foreseen who will save us from it" He said, "Look beyond the eyes of others, for Fire's time has passed, with the help of Wind, Thunder, Shadow, River, and Sky she will lead the 10 other's into the storm of wings lead by the Red, who will only be defeated at the paws of Wild." He said, "Wild will be the one to save us, but I need help to find everyone" he said, "Will you all help" He asked, everyone murmured in agreement, that gathering ended after the leader's promised to help and work together to a limit of course, but that day the search for the Wild one began.

It had been almost 5 moons since those words had been said, almost everyone gave up until one day a thunder patrol came across a young kit. "Ugh why do we keep searching there is nothing out here!" Blacktooth groaned, Owlfern giggled as she watched him, "you are thinking too much about it" She said, Hiddenstrike merely snorted. Owlfern looked around quietly her eyes flicked as she spotted something, "What's that?" She asked, Blacktooth followed her gaze to a dead rabbit that had tiny claw marks in it. Blacktooth blinked he walked over, "What could have did this?" he asked, Owlfern and Hiddenstrike followed, "No clue" Hiddenstrike said, "These claw marks are so small a kit could have made them" Owlfern said, the two toms snorted, "yea right a kit catching and killing a rabbit, I doubt that" Blacktooth snorted, "besides rabbits belong in Windclan territory what is this one doing all the way here?" he asked.


End file.
